


Partners, yeah?

by libraryv



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Silkworm, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryv/pseuds/libraryv
Summary: I know I'm not alone in loving the hand-kiss/partner scene in both the book and show - although they are different, the end result is the same! This one is a fun look into Strike's thoughts, show-adaptation.Wrote this awhile ago and polished it up today, in honour of a friend at work who recently started watching the series. (And was gleefully squeeing about this moment.)Teen and up for language, because Strike.:D





	Partners, yeah?

Strike and nervousness: they were not well acquainted.

His stomach seemed to have temporarily vacated his body: he felt as though there was nothing but air running through his veins. He would have normally put the feeling down to success over nabbing Elizabeth Tassel, but he suspected it had more to do with the knowledge of what he was about to do. He had been careful to keep his eyes neutrally focused on the streets, but they invariably strayed back to that face, that red-gold hair.

Exactly when Robin’s happiness had started to matter to him to such a degree, he couldn’t say. The surprising thing was his own high spirits as they strolled along, discussing the case. For the first time in his recent memory, he felt truly content. He wanted nothing more than to walk like this with her into the evening, for as long as he could.

As he and Robin made their way down the street, he went over the gift in his head. Too practical? No, he knew this would mean more to her than any material thing. Too plain? No, it spoke for itself. Too lazy? He could have chosen for her, but he wanted her to know he respected both her research skills and her own judgement.

Was he being too fucking sentimental? Absolutely.

"Is Anstis still talking to you?"

"Has to, I saved his life. And anyway, like most coppers, he doesn't want to see the wrong person locked up. They checked in the freezer, by the way."

He waited for her answer; knew she’d guess correctly.

"Not the guts."

"Feeding them to the dog."

"That's disgusting."

He smiled at her, amused, taking in the cuts on her face left by Liz Tassel. Robin was tough, but he couldn’t help the jolt of concern that flooded him. 

"Does Matthew mind about all that?"

Robin let out a laugh. "I told him I'd seen worse on him after rugby matches and claimed gender equality.”

They had arrived at the door to the office. 

“Well. I'm going to get the tube."

She turned around, suddenly. "Oh, I um - I - your ex sent in some photos, by the way, and I opened it by accident."

"She's not my problem any more." He realized, as he said the words, how true they felt. He looked back at Robin.

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Strike took a breath, willing his jangling nerves to calm the hell down. It was now or never.

"Robin. I got something for you."

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

He had spent a ridiculous amount of time on it; instead of his usual spiky mess, he’d written it out as carefully and neatly as he could.

He watched her face as she read out loud,

“Surveillance course. You find it, I’ll pay for it.”

His pulse was hammering in his ears. For no fucking reason.

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with emotion, her expression of pure happiness hitting him like an arrow.

“Really.”

Strike knew he was smiling at her like an idiot, and found he didn’t care. “So. Partners, yeah?”

Saying the words thrilled him more than he had thought they would; he allowed himself a moment of heady optimism.

She stuck out her hand, and it felt as though an invisible line was being crossed, firmly and forever.

Robin beamed at him, eyes dancing, and his heart leapt up to his throat. He took her outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake, and he felt logic, his normally reliable companion, completely abandon him. Still looking right at her, he brought her hand up, kissing skin as soft as he’d imagined. Before giving into instinct entirely, (where the fuck had his reason gone to?) he released her hand, unable to look away. Then, heart pounding, he turned and went into the building.

Partners.


End file.
